


I Can Feel Our Hearts Ignite

by goddess_julie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Insecure Liam, Oral Sex, Pining Liam, Smut, Wall Sex, girl!Zayn, girl!direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is an undeniable fact that girls like Zayn Malik do not go for boys like Liam Payne.  Liam who is shy is nerdy and loves comic books and super heroes.  Liam who doesn't skip classes, who has never smoked a day in his life and who goes to these parties but rarely drinks and is home by midnight, one am at the latest.  Girls like Zayn Malik have no time for boring and plain boys who can only dream about girls like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel Our Hearts Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> This story was literally borne out of a visual of Liam fucking girl!Zayn against a wall. Where he pins her to the wall, rips her panties off and sticks them in his back pocket before wrecking her. All mistakes are my own. Loosely betaed and brit picked. Any/all feedback is love.

He's been to over a dozen parties like this before and knows that before he's done uni, he'll have gone to at least another hundred more. It's not that he hates them; it's that he doesn't feel comfortable at them. Liam's not outgoing and confident like his best mate Niall, at least not in big groups of people who are most likely judging him before he's even been given a chance to say hello. Niall can walk into any room, into a party and not know anyone but within ten minutes he's got about four girls sliding their phone numbers into his pocket, a dozen blokes offering him a beer, a drag on their fag or invitations to play footie whenever he's in the mood.

Liam walks into a room and it's like they can smell the fear on him. They can smell his lack of confidence, feel the uncertainty radiating off of him and it's then that he tries too hard and only then that he ends up hiding in a corner somewhere trying to convince himself that no one saw him make an arse of himself. Niall tells him that he's overreacting, that he's the king of overreacting but it's not much coming from his best mate who literally laughed so hard he shat himself one day and not only laughed it off but had everyone in the room celebrating how fucking cool he was.

If not for the fact that Niall has been Liam's best mate since they were in nappies and would always be as close to him as a brother, Liam would probably hate the fuck out of the blonde Irish kid. He's told Niall that many a times once to receive a pat on the back and a smacking kiss to his forehead.

"I love you too ya fucking tosser. Now stop being a bitch and enjoy yourself for once, miserable cunt,” Niall had responded one day when they were in the canteen in sixth form.

Liam remembers how moments later some twat that Niall had been talking to had heard Niall's speech and laughed. "He is a miserable cunt, isn't he? Don't know why you waste your time with him." Before Liam could react, Niall had reared back and punched the guy in the mouth before spitting on him.

"Fuck you," Niall had hissed. "Be lucky I broke your tooth and not your whole fucking jaw."

No one dared mess with Liam again after that day. While Liam didn't like being any one's charity case, he knew Niall didn't see him that way. It was them against the world and Liam wouldn't have it any other way.

"Payno," Niall's smirk is sloppy, his eyes glazed. Liam has learned that nothing good will come out of his mouth. Rather than saying anything, he nods and listens as he breaks from the daze he’d fallen into. "Think you've got an admirer."

Liam looks to where Niall is nodding with his head and his heart stutters. Standing across the room, back to the wall as she holds a bottle of beer in one hand and a fag in the other is Zayn Malik. If Liam's cock twitches in his pants and he subtly adjusts himself he doesn't mention it to Niall. Liam’s confident that Niall knows anyway.

"Zayn?" Liam says incredulously. "Doubt it."

Niall lets out a sharp laugh and slaps Liam's shoulder roughly. "She's been watching you like a hawk for the past ten minutes. Licking her lips and practically begging to suck your cock." When Liam raises an eyebrow, Niall shrugs. "Just telling you what I see mate."

Liam shakes his head and rubs at the back of his neck nervously. He knows his cheeks are flushed a hot, deep red and he tries to pretend he's looking anywhere other than at Zayn who now has her head thrown back and is laughing at something someone is saying to her.

It is an undeniable fact that girls like Zayn Malik do not go for boys like Liam Payne. Liam who is shy is nerdy and loves comic books and super heroes. Liam who doesn't skip classes, who has never smoked a day in his life and who goes to these parties but rarely drinks and is home by midnight, one am at the latest. Girls like Zayn Malik have no time for boring and plain boys who can only dream about girls like her.

Zayn wears a leather jacket no matter what the weather. She wears skin tight jeans that look like they're painted on, paired with tight revealing shirts that give a glimpse of the cleavage that have boys drooling. When she's not wearing that, she's in short skirts and combat boots, chain smoking and showing off tattoos as she leans against walls being too cool for boring boys to approach. Zayn has her tongue pierced and if Liam's eyes don't deceive her, one of her nipples pierced as well. He’s never been in a position to find out for himself, but he’s thoroughly enjoying the speculation of it.

Liam has had many a dreams of stripping Zayn Malik down, spreading her out on his duvet and licking and sucking every inch of her skin until he can eat her out so she comes on his face. He's had vivid fantasies of her using that tongue ring to lick his cock, sucking him deep down into her throat as she stains his prick with her blood red lipstick that always decorates her sinful lips. And on particularly heady days, he dreams that she'll storm into his room, throw him on the bed and ride him, fucking him with wild abandon until finally he can't take any more and he flips them over and pounds into her until he has her just as affected by him as he is of her.

He turns to speak to Niall only to find that his best mate has abandoned him and he's been standing in the middle of the room, blatantly staring at Zayn for god knows how long while unconsciously gripping at his cock through his jeans. Embarrassed, unsure of who else has noticed because he knows by the amused expression on Zayn's face and the way her eyebrow is cocked she has definitely seen him outright ogling her, Liam spins on his heel and heads towards the stairs to head to the upper floor of the house.

Liam finds the bathroom with no problem, thankful that there isn't anyone waiting for it and rushes in. He wants to splash some water on his face so he can hopefully clam himself down and compose himself enough to sneak out and try to forget this whole night has happened.

As he's shutting the door Liam is shocked that there is resistance on the other side. For a moment he pauses and that's enough for the door to open a little more and Zayn to slide in. She's still smiling at him, her eyes hazy and pupils dilated. She closes the door behind her, locks it and presses her back against it as she smiles up at Liam who is watching her stunned.

For as many times as he's dreamed about her, for as many fantasies he's had about her, Liam has never had a proper conversation with Zayn Malik. They've never even exchanged words and Liam is not ashamed to say that he's frozen in his spot in the middle of the bathroom, eyes wide and jaw dropped open.

"Leeyum," Zayn purrs softly. 

Liam feels his cock twitch again and he can't hold back the whimper that results. 

"You left pretty suddenly downstairs. Looked spooked. Wanted to make sure you're okay."

"You know my name?" Liam wants to punch himself. It's one thing to be pathetic, but to let her know he is feels unacceptable. He blushes as she laughs. It's not mocking as he expects, but more of endeared.

"Of course I know your name Leeyum. Best mate of Niall Horan who plays footie with Lou…"

Louis Tomlinson. Zayn's best mate and partner in crime. Liam nods because he does know that Niall plays football with Louis for the Uni since he goes to all of Niall's games and sees Zayn there cheering Louis on as she sits with Harry Styles and their group of friends. Liam is most often alone, a few rows away pretending that he's not too shy to go up and chat with them. Harry has never been anything but lovely to him and has constantly invited him to join them but Liam still hasn't plucked up the courage to actually join them. Most likely due to his crush on Zayn and fear that he'll embarrass himself.

Zayn walks slowly towards Liam. She looks like she's trying to not to spook him further. He's mesmerized by the sway of her hips, how she's smiling at him with a feral grin. 

"So are you?" She asks. When she's directly in front of him, Zayn stops and looks up at him. She bats her eyes prettily and sticks out her lower lip in a sexy pout.

"A...am I what?" Liam stutters. His breathing is laboured and all he can smell is the mixture of cigarette smoke and spicy citrusy perfume she is wearing. If Liam wasn't rock hard and ready to nut off in his pants before, he sure as fuck is now. He holds his breath as Zayn leans up and places her hands on his shoulders gently.

"Okay? Are you okay?"

Liam can't stop the moan that escapes. "I don't know," he answers truthfully. His body is too much in shock to register any embarrassment. Zayn throws her head back and gives a sultry laugh that has him whimpering.

"Can I try something?" Zayn asks. Liam's gaze is lost in her own, the way that her eyes are brown but not really, it's more of a burnt honey that is mesmerizing and looks like golden flecks interspersed through it and has Liam transfixed. "Leeyum?"

Liam nods. "Anything."

If he thought her eyes were mesmerizing this close, it's nothing compared to her smile, the way she's pressing her tongue against her teeth as she's trying to contain her laughter. Again, where he would expect it to be mocking, her teasing him and making fun of him, it's fonder. Gentle. Affectionate.

Liam is fully in love with Zayn Malik and he doesn’t know how he would have ever thought otherwise. It is truly unfortunate that she is way out of his league.

"Oh Leeyum, don't make promises you can't keep."

The whimper and strangled "please" that escapes is unintentional, but serves a greater purpose when Zayn leans in to press her mouth against his. She kisses him tentatively at first, soft chaste kisses that eventually become longer and hotter. Finally, Liam finds himself opening his mouth as Zayn's tongue presses against his lips.

"Open up for me babe," she whispers against his mouth. When he does they both whimper at the first touch of their tongues against one another. Her arms are around his neck, fingers scratching lightly at the base of his hairline. Each drag of her nails on his skin is shooting jolts of energy right down to his cock and he knows that she has to be able to feel it against her lower stomach.

"Fuck," he whimpers as he digs in deeper. Liam has one hand on her hip, holding Zayn close while the other is now cupping her jaw so that he can tilt her head. If she's going to kiss him, if she's going to LET HIM KISS HER, he's going to use this opportunity to his advantage. Liam is stockpiling every whimper, every moan and how Zayn's body feels against his for later. For when he's in his room with nothing but his hand and some lube to get himself off.

Much sooner than he would like, Liam whimpers as Zayn pulls away. Through lidded eyes he watches Zayn lick her lips and smile widely at him. Her eyes are wide and filled with genuine surprise and she wipes at her mouth as though she's in a daze.

"S'always the quiet ones that rock your world," she murmurs. 

Liam holds painfully still as Zayn leans in. He's not expecting her to trail her nose up his chest and to his throat, rubbing it against his ear as she inhales his scent. Before he can react, Zayn leans in and bites playfully on his lower lip and tugs. It's that action, the short sting of pain that has Liam's whole body trembling and his orgasm suddenly washing over him. Judging by the way Zayn's eyes light up and her grin widens, Liam knows that she hasn't missed it.

"THAT, Leeyum Payne, was fucking hot."

As quickly as his orgasm came over him, she's gone. Liam is standing in the middle of the bathroom with a mess in his pants and his whole body thrumming from his climax. He wishes that he could say his erection has gone down but he's still painfully hard. When he's drying off his hands, trying to stop shaking the door opens again and Liam holds his breath. He's half hoping that Zayn has come back to continue but at the same time he isn't entirely sure that he would be able to handle another round with her.

Thankfully, he looks into the mirror and sees familiar blue eyes staring at him from the door.

"Leemo," Niall cheers. "Malik said I'd find you here. Come on, I'm hungry let's get out of here."

Liam is relieved that Niall is too drunk, too distracted to see the awkward way that he is walking and the tremble in his hands. Thankfully the lure of going home and eating there has Niall agreeing to call for delivery. Liam wants to get home and shower the drying come off of his skin and out of his pants. If Niall notices he's more distracted than usual, drifting off into space and sitting with a grin on his face, he doesn’t say anything. And when Liam shuts his eyes once he's gotten to bed, it's Zayn's face he sees. Mouth swollen from their kisses, eyes glassy from desire.

~*~*~*~*~

A week later finds Liam at another party. Someone else’s house with someone else’s friends. He’d lost Niall pretty quickly after they’d arrived as the blonde had been given a red solo cup and was lead through the main room towards the stairs. As Niall reached halfway up, hand clutching some bird Liam knew as Jesy, he looked over his shoulder and flashed Liam a sexy smirk and a playful wink.

Liam would have been annoyed if it wasn’t so predictable. He knew Niall had been pretty busy all week with school work, which meant he’d not seen his kind of girlfriend all that much and on their way over Niall confessed that they’d not be seeing too much of each other that night. “My balls are about to explode,” Niall had whined with a groan as he cupped himself. “Too busy to even get meself off. If Jesy’s not on my dick soon I might actually die.”

It had been too much information for Liam who blushed and rolled his eyes. Now, standing by himself in the living room he is looking around, trying to see if there is anyone he can talk with. He feels uncomfortable and awkward as he watches his classmates drink and talk enthusiastically. The drink in his hand is halfway finished when he vaguely hears a hissing noise. Liam looks around, not sure where it’s coming from.

When he hears it a second time, his gaze lands on Zayn Malik who is on the couch, pressed tightly between her best mate Louis and Harry Styles. Liam looks around, as though she’s trying to get someone else’s attention, surprised when she winks as he catches her eye.

“You, Liam Payne.” Zayn mouths.

“What?” He mouths back. Liam ignores the way his stomach flutters at her attention; the blush that he is thankful is hidden by the darkness of the corner he’s standing in.

“Outside. Meet me outside.” She nods towards the kitchen and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Liam gives a confused smile and ducks his head. Without looking around, he heads towards the kitchen, only stopping to refill his solo cup before he steps out onto the back porch which is blissfully empty. 

Just when he thinks she’s taking the piss and isn’t intending on coming out to meet him, the door slides open and Zayn steps out. She is wrapped tightly in her leather coat and Liam’s breath stutters at the wide grin she flashes him. It’s obvious by the way she is walking slightly unsteady that she’s drunk and Liam lifts his own cup to his mouth and drains his entire cup of beer.

“Leeyum,” Zayn purrs as she approaches. “I am impressed.”

Liam doesn’t even try to deny the blush that creeps up his throat to his cheeks. He takes the cup she offers to him and follows her lead and downs that one too. He’s not one for drinking, practically never does, but rationalizes that he’s going to need liquid courage if he’s going to go another round with Zayn Malik and live to tell about it.

“Was worried you might not show tonight,” Zayn says once she’s finished her own beer and tossed the cup over her shoulder. 

Liam wants to say something about there being no need to litter but he doesn’t. Instead, he lets Zayn take the cup from his hand and toss that over her shoulder as well. He is wholly embarrassed by the squeak that escapes his lips when Zayn’s hands find his chest as she steps in closer.

“God you are so hot Leeyum Payne.”

“You … “Liam stutters. “You’re hot.” His voice is soft and he barely has a chance to breathe when Zayn is leaning in and rising on her tip toes. Their noses brush and Liam has to fight not to say something embarrassing, to not confess how fit she is and ask what she’s doing spending her time with him. Liam can smell the beer on her breath mixed with the faint scent of the fags she was smoking earlier and something so deliciously Zayn that has him painfully hard in his too tight jeans.

“Gonna snog you now, that okay with you?” She asks slowly, as though needing his permission to continue.

“Fuck,” Liam whimpers. He wants to kiss the smirk off of her face, wants to suck on her tongue as he ruts against her. There is so much he wants to do and as though she understands, Zayn pulls his head down and kisses him hungrily, covering his mouth with her own.

Zayn’s hands grasp at Liam’s shoulders as she pulls him closer, deeper into her mesmerizing kiss. “God you taste so fucking good,” she whimpers as she pulls away. “So sweet.” 

Liam’s hands cup Zayn’s arse and he lifts her so that he has her pressed against the patio banister. He loses all track of time, drowning in Zayn’s kisses as he tries to keep up with her. She doesn’t take it past snogging, one hand tangled in his short hair while her other hand has snaked around his waist as though to keep him close. As if he’d go anywhere when he has her in his arms. His lips are swollen, cock throbbing with a primal need to come. With a tortured moan, he feels Zayn pull away and rest her forehead against his.

It takes all of his energy to open his eyes and look into her own, his gaze catching hers through heavily lidded eyes. If Liam thought Zayn was beautiful before, it’s nothing to how she looks to him now. Eyes glassy and lips swollen and wet from his kisses. She is breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with each laboured breath.

Zayn leans in to press a few chaste kisses to Liam’s lips before she pulls away entirely. As he moves to protest, whine that they don’t have to be finished, Liam is stunned to find Zayn thread their fingers together and tug him towards the house.

“Let’s go in yeah? Find a quiet corner? Maybe an empty room?”

Liam can only nod. He can’t find the words to tell her he’d follow her anywhere. Just as they’re about to enter the house they’re stopped. Liam can see Louis in front of Zayn their heads bowed and he is whispering something to her so quickly and quietly he can’t catch it.

“But…” Zayn whines. She looks over her shoulder at Liam before she deflates.

“Zee!” Louis hisses.

“But...”

“I’m not fucking kidding.”

Liam feels overwhelming disappointment when he hears Zayn say “fine Tommo, but I fucking hate you.” He holds his breath as she turns around and flashes him an apologetic smile. “Sorry babe, but something’s come up. I gotta go.” She doesn’t give him a chance to answer before she leans in and kisses him. It’s hard and fast and he’s whimpering by the time she’s let him go and has disappeared into the house and through the dozens of people that are partying in the kitchen.

He can still taste her on his lips when he’s on his way home. Liam texted Niall to tell him he’d see him back at the flat and rushed home before he lost the unbelievable high he’s feeling. His cock is still throbbing, his body tingling from the past few hours of being pressed against Zayn, bodies grinding shamelessly as they kissed passionately. 

It takes a few tugs on his cock before he’s coming hard, Zayn’s name on his lips as he arches his back and curls his toes. Once he’s finally able to breathe again Liam lets out a slightly hysterical chuckle. Had Louis not interrupted them, he could have been doing that WITH Zayn. He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve two nights with Zayn, two opportunities not only to snog her but potentially more but he can’t wait for the next opportunity. He’ll ride this out as long as luck is on his side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Before tonight, Liam has not been to this part of campus. It’s the student art building which is hosting a gallery showing. He’s not entirely sure why he’s here except Niall told him to be there at seven. Just when he’s about to text the blonde, he hears Niall’s voice followed by unfamiliar laughter. Liam looks up to see Niall approaching with Harry Styles.

“Payno, you made it,” Niall cheers as Liam joins them. 

“I did. Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Liam shakes Harry’s hand and blushes at the way he smiles at him. It’s a universal truth that Harry is a serial flirter, friendly and charming to anyone and everyone he meets. But Liam’s not used to being flirted with by fit blokes (or fit birds if he’s honest) and it always manages to make him blush.

“That’s my fault,” Harry apologizes sweetly. “A friend of mine is showing some art and we thought that we’d try and get as big a crowd as we could for support. You might know her, Zayn Malik?”

Liam feels every bit of oxygen leave his lungs as he gasps at Harry’s words. “Z...zayn Malik? She’s…” Liam very pointedly ignores the gleeful expression on Niall’s face. If Harry is unaware of Liam’s history with Zayn that means she’s not really told her friends about him and Liam feels oddly disappointed by that. Not surprised, as he’s sure she’s probably embarrassed by him, but disappointed none the less.

“Oh Liam here knows Zayn all right.”

Harry’s eyes narrow at Niall’s words and his laughter that follows. Liam can see him start to stiffen up, obviously protective of his friend. Liam’s blush turns from a light pink to deep scarlet.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks looking at Niall. “If you’ve been a dick to her…”

Niall’s laughter gets louder as he shakes his head and pats Harry’s shoulder. “Liam couldn’t be a dick to save his life. He’d apologize for any potential dickishness before they’d have a chance to be offended,” he explains. Liam watches in horror as Niall leans in and says something into Harry’s eyes that has the taller man’s frown turn into a knowing smirk.

“Oooooh.” 

Liam groans and covers his face with his hands. He peeks through his fingers to see Harry nodding sympathetically.

“Not the first to fall victim to the Zayn Malik cheekbones. And that smile?”

Liam sighs as he tries to take a deep breath. “Don’t forget the eyes,” he mumbles as he follows the other two into the building. Harry throws his arm over Liam’s shoulder in a move that is meant to be comforting but only embarrasses Liam further.

“Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

They’ve made their way around the room and checked out all of the other exhibits before finding where Zayn’s work is. While Liam is not too interested in art, he finds that looking at Zayn’s work only makes him want to know her more. There are a few painted pieces and some look like charcoal drawings. Liam has drifted away from where Niall and Harry are now talking to Louis and is checking out one piece in particular that has captivated him. It’s of a number of comic book heroes sitting around a table playing cards. He thinks it’s a take on the famous poker playing dogs painting, but much cooler.

“What are you doing here?” A voice startles Liam out of the daze he’s in and he spins around to find himself face to face with Zayn.

Zayn who looks unimpressed to see him there.

“Oh. I … came with…” Liam looks around to find that neither Niall nor Harry is anywhere to be found. Even Louis has buggered off and Liam’s all alone. “I was with…”

Zayn raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms over her chest. Her chest which is covered with a skin tight black, long sleeved shirt paired with a short skirt and boots that go up to her thighs. Liam’s tongue is thick and heavy in his mouth and he can’t seem to find any words. Before he can spin around and high tail it out of the building, he watches as Zayn’s lips curl into a teasing smirk and she laughs.

“I’m joking Leeyum,” Zayn says with a playful punch to his shoulder. “I already saw Haz, Tommo and Niall. They’re over talking to some bird Harry’s trying to shag. Saw you all alone and thought I’d come see what you think.”

If Liam wasn’t so focused on how nervous he was, he might have seen the slight tremble in Zayn’s hands, the way she was biting her lip nervously. Instead, he’s focused his attention back to the drawing in front of him. “This is sick. Like, really fucking good.”

The way Zayn blushes only makes Liam want her to talk about herself more. He can’t help but wonder how she can be so talented but so shy about it. She gives a subtle shrug and shakes her head. 

“Took me forever to get it right.”

“You’re kind of amazing at this,” Liam says softly as he motions to the entire wall of her work. He’s shocked at how she brushes off his compliments. Before he can say anything more they’re joined once again by Niall and Louis.

“Haz convinced that bird to go for a drink with him. So it’s just us. What do you say Zayner, wanna go for a few drinks?” Louis pulls Zayn close and Liam ignores the tug of jealousy as he watches her fit effortlessly against his side. She wraps an arm around Louis’ waist as she buries her face in his shoulder for a moment before she answers.

“Our treat,” Niall agrees. “This is bloody brilliant work mate. This definitely deserves a few rounds of drinks.”

Liam’s stomach is churning like crazy as Zayn grins and nods her head. “Twist my arm boys.” She looks at Liam and cocks her head to the side. “You want to join us Leeyum?”

There is no reason that he can think of that has him shaking his head. But as he takes in Zayn’s disappointed expression and Niall’s shocked face, he does. “I have an assignment that I need to get started on. Plus a few classes I need to do some reading for.”

“I have two essays due this week. One tomorrow that I’ve not started and I’m still going.” Louis announces. Liam shakes his head.

“Sorry. I should really just stay in. Do some work.”

“You work too hard,” Niall hisses. “This is your chance. Come on.”

Liam shakes his head sadly. “Maybe next time.”

“Yeah,” Zayn says coolly. “Maybe next time.” She turns to Louis and kisses him on the cheek playfully. “Maybe call El and Per. See if they can come. We can make a right night of it. Won’t be the first time you’ve written an essay hammered.”

“Won’t be the last either,” Louis cackles. He turns to Liam and frowns. “Your loss mate. Nialler, let’s go.”

“You sure?” Niall asks one last time before he moves to follow Zayn and Louis towards the door. Liam’s not but he still nods and gives an apologetic smile.

“Have fun.”

“You should try it sometime.”

He knows that Niall doesn’t mean anything malicious by it, but the words still sting. He knows he could have gone with them, SHOULD have gone with them. But it’s not his way, that’s not how he is. Whatever this is between him and Zayn seems to be only there when she’s been drinking or no one else is around. She didn’t step in closer, didn’t approach him as anything other than some guy she knows. And while he didn’t do the same with her, he was disappointed that she was so platonic with him. That him being there didn’t seem to really phase her more than just running into him and exchanging pleasantries. 

The last thing Liam wants to do is get his hopes up that they can be more than drunken hook ups at parties. Because then he’ll admit that his feelings for Zayn are as deep as they are and when it doesn’t work out, when she realizes just who he is and stops whatever this is, it will leave him heartbroken. And Liam can’t bear to have his heart broken

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s another Friday night and another party. Liam has spent the past week, every night since Monday when he’d gone to the Student Art Showing at the library working on assignments and essays. He promised Niall that if the blonde would leave him alone during the week about how much work he did, he would not only go out on Friday night to whatever party he was going to but would drink as well. He wouldn’t use needing to go to the library on Saturday as an excuse to not drink and leave early. He knows that Niall is only looking out for him and secretly appreciates the blonde’s refusal to give up on him and let him wallow in his own Liam Payne way.

They’ve been in the pool room for about an hour and Liam has lost spectacularly at pool. This means he’s had to drink a disgusting amount of beer and he needs to slip out before he gets caught up in Niall’s web any further.

“Never trust an Irishman at anything,” a voice says softly into his ear causing Liam to jump. When he turns around, he sees Zayn hiding in the corner of the room by the door. His eyes roam up and down her body causing for his cock to thicken at how good she looks. Zayn is clad in a pair of sinfully tight skinny jeans with a white tee shirt hanging off of one bare shoulder. She’s obviously not wearing a bra and her hair is pinned in a messy bun on the top of her head. As she turns her face to the side so that he can see her profile, Liam notices that she’s completely shaved the underbrush of her hair halfway up her scalp. It’s brash and edgy, leaving Liam breathless as he stares deep into her kohl lined eyes. 

Liam has never wanted anything more than to press her against the wall and taste her mouth, lick into her and feel her body pressed against his. Judging by the way she’s looking at him, one eyebrow cocked and waiting for him to speak, he’s relieved to know he didn’t say that last part out loud.

“Huh?” He asks, blinking slowly as he licks his lips.

“I asked if you need some air.”

Liam shakes his head. “I need beer.” He watches Zayn scratch absently at her shoulder as her breasts jiggle under the thin material of her shirt. A groan escapes his lips and he now cups his throbbing erection in one hand while rubbing his face with the other. “I definitely need beer.”

“Well, let’s get you some beer Leeyum.” Zayn grabs onto Liam’s hand and pulls him towards the kitchen. He’s not entirely sure if he’s more captivated by the sway of her hips as she leads him or the way her breasts are bouncing playfully as she turns back to make sure he’s still with her. Despite it being grossly hot in the house that is over capacity of drunken uni kids, she is either cool or turned on if her peaked nipples are any indication. Liam wonders silently if her nipples are pierced and then if they are, what they taste like.

His mouth is watering just at the thought of how they’d feel on his tongue and with the hand that is not currently tangled in with Zayn’s, Liam adjusts himself in his shorts. Their eyes meet and Liam sees her lips curl into a sexy smirk which has her tongue pressing against her teeth as she cocks an eyebrow. Zayn has grabbed a six pack of cans and is now leading him towards the stairs. He’s following blindly, not caring about anything except the promises she makes each time she winks at him.

“Liam Payne,” a voice interrupts his inner monologue of how amazing Zayn’s arse is and how he can’t wait to get it in his hands. They’ve stopped suddenly and before he can stop himself, Liam is stumbling into Zayn.

“Where do you think you’re going?” That voice echoes again and Liam forces his attention off of Zayn and looks up. “Especially with her?”

“Excuse you?” Zayn says with a snarl. She’s bracing her shoulders back and Liam is forced back into reality. In front of them is Danielle, his ex-girlfriend who is glaring at Zayn like she would like nothing more than to tear her hair out, piece by piece.

“Dani, what do you want?” Liam asks with a sigh. 

“I’m trying to save you from making a mistake Liam,” Danielle says loud enough so that she’s sure Zayn has heard her. “You don’t want to do this. Not with her.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean,” Zayn asks as she sets the beer down on a table nearby and crosses her arms over her chest. “Not with her? Especially with HER?” 

Liam looks Zayn up and down and then does the same with Danielle. He doesn’t agree with her but he understands where Danielle is coming from. Danielle who was raised ultra conservative. She is wearing a button up blouse that is done up nearly to the top and jeans that aren’t baggy but they’re not too tight either. Dani is a girl from Liam’s classes who he’d started dating because he thought she was the kind of girl he should date. Didn’t smoke or drink, rarely partied. Was more focused on school and was sensible. The kind of girl that he’d been bored of time and time again, even though he would convince himself that was who he was meant to be with.

He liked Danielle enough as a person, but in the six months they’d dated, she’d never made him feel half as alive as just looking at Zayn did.

“Boys like you don’t go off with girls like HER Liam,” Danielle hisses. “She’s…”

“Going to punch you in your fucking mouth if you don’t shut the hell up,” Zayn warns. 

Liam is frozen to the spot. He knows he should be saying something, interrupting Danielle but he doesn’t even know where to begin. Before he can think about it, he wraps an arm around Zayn’s waist and picks her up enough so that he puts himself between them. Giving Zayn a meaningful look, or a look that he hopes she understands he turns to face Danielle.

“Boys like me?”

“Good boys. She’s not a good girl Liam; she’s not good for you.”

“Think that’s my choice innit?” Liam asks as he rubs his face drunkenly. “Not like anyone asked you for your opinion, and I’d like it if you’d kindly leave us to what we were going to do.” He’s about to turn around but instead, holds up a hand to halt whatever Danielle is about to say. “And for the record, you don’t know anything about Zayn Danielle, so next time maybe just keep your nose out of our business.”

Zayn’s jaw has dropped and her eyes are wide when Liam turns back around to face her. He’s still drunk, but the adrenaline that is pumping through his veins is diminishing it. He slides their fingers back together and tugs her in the direction of the stairs. With his free hand he grabs the beer she’d abandoned and leads her to an empty room.

“Even when you’re telling someone off you’re nice and polite,” Zayn finally says when they’re alone. The thump of the music is vibrating on the floor, the bass shaking the walls around them. It’s slightly muted but Liam can still feel it under his feet. He watches Zayn pop open a can of beer and chug the whole can before she takes a deep breath and tosses the can behind her on the floor.

Part of Liam wants to tell her how impressed he is by that show and that she’ll definitely have to show it to Niall who would probably ask her to marry him just on that alone. She takes a few deep breaths and approaches Liam, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brings his head down.

“You really are a nice guy Liam Payne, aren’t you?”

Liam furrows his eyebrows. He’s not sure how to respond and judging from the expression on her face, she’s not expecting him to answer.

“Fuck. Smart. Nice. Good. You’re fucking good. Too good.” Zayn runs her hands over Liam’s chest, tracing the batman symbol on the tee shirt he’s wearing under his plaid shirt. Before he can interrupt, Zayn is on her tip toes and is pressing her mouth to Liam’s in a hungry kiss.

It’s desperate and bruising and Liam opens his mouth almost instantly. Zayn’s tongue darts into Liam’s mouth and he can’t hold back the whimper that escapes. Liam’s hands are frozen on Zayn’s hips and he’s trembling as she reaches down and covers them as she slides them up her sides over her stomach to her breasts.

“Wait,” she whimpers as she breaks the kiss. Within seconds she’s pulled her shirt over her head and is standing in front of him, completely naked from the waist up. Her breasts are plump and perky, nipples standing at attention and begging for his mouth. He is ever so pleased to see that yes, her nipples are pierced. Both with barbells spearing the tips and making them look perfect to take into his mouth and run his tongue over. “God your hands Leeyum,” Zayn moans. “Please touch me.”

With her guiding his hands, Liam cups Zayn’s breasts, one in each hand and starts to massage the fleshy globes, flicking her nipples with his thumbs. Just as he’s about to lean back and in and kiss her, there is a loud thud on the bedroom door that startles him.

“Sorry, tripped…” the voice on the other side of the door calls through the wood and Liam hears them laugh as they continue through the hallway.

With eyes wide open, he looks into Zayn’s eyes. They’re wide but hazy with desire. Her lips are swollen and raw, lipstick faded from their kisses. It isn’t until he looks down at his hands, filled with her breasts and further down his erection pressing against his jeans that he realizes that he can’t do this. He doesn’t do this and it’s not because of who she is or he is, but because she’s worth more than a drunken shag at a party.

Liam wants to know everything about Zayn. She wants to know what her kisses taste like first thing in the morning and last thing before she goes to bed. He wants to know how she takes her tea, if she even likes tea and if not, what she drinks. He wants to know what drives her crazy, both in a good way and a bad way. He wants her to mean more than just a random fuck, and most importantly, he wants to mean more to her than a prick to stick into her body and make her come.

“I’m sorry,” Liam mumbles embarrassed. He stumbles back, tripping over his own feet. He finds her shirt on the floor and hands it to her, flinching as she covers her chest with it in shame. “I’m sorry, I can’t do this. Not like this.”

Zayn is silent. She’s got her face ducked down so that he can’t see her expression and she’s nodding. “I understand.”

“No, you don’t.” Liam watches, his heart breaking as she turns her back to him and puts her shirt back on. She’s wrapping her arms around herself protectively, still turned away from him. 

“I understand more than you think Leeyum Payne. Please, just go. I need … I need to be alone.”

He wants to argue, he wants to make her understand where his brain is but he’s still too drunk to vocalize his thoughts. And before he can even try, someone knocks on the door startling him.

“Hey, is this room taken?”

Liam watches Zayn paint a smile on her face as she grabs the remaining beer in the six pack and raises her head proudly.

“Not anymore,” she says as she strides across the room and throws the door open. She smirks at the couple standing on the other side of the door and winks at them. 

“Have fun you two. Play safe.”

With that, Zayn flounces down the hall and out of Liam’s view. He texts Niall and tells him that he’ll see him at their flat. That he needs to get away and not to worry about him. By the time he gets home Liam decides that he needs to just forget everything. He doesn’t want the image of Zayn pasting a fake smile on her face as she wipes her eyes discreetly haunting him. He doesn’t want his sober self to realize that the one girl that made him feel something is the girl he pushed away without even telling her why.

Living with Niall meant there was always a stash of alcohol lying around. Liam barely even bothered with a chaser; he drank the rum directly from the bottle and passed out fully dressed on the couch for the blonde to find him a few hours later when he returned. 

Liam knew that by the time he woke up he’d be more focused on the raging hangover he’d be suffering from than the broken heart. And for once he was looking forward to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

For all of the books and movies where they would say throwing yourself into your work would be a suitable substitute to thinking about your broken heart, Liam wants to tell them to go fuck themselves. He’s been at the library from sun up to sun down all week, working on assignments and trying to forget the previous weekend and still, every time he closes his eyes he thinks about Zayn. How beautiful she is. How sexy she is. How he wonders what she’s doing and if she even has thought about him since she walked out of that room and didn’t look back.

It’s Thursday afternoon when he gets his answer. And it isn’t the answer he’d been hoping for. Not by a long shot.

Liam has been looking for journals to back up some of the work he’s doing for one of his essays. When he spoke with Sophia, one of the girls in his study group earlier that day she’d given him a list of pieces that had helped her with her own paper. Taking her advice, he headed down into the basement and figured that just looking into these journals couldn’t hurt.

He hadn’t realized just how wrong that would be. He can hear voices back in the stacks and ignores them, chuckling at how cliché it is to be making out in the stacks in the depth of the library. Liam has his head in a book when he turns the corner, so it’s not until he hears a ‘fuck, told you someone was here’ that he looks up.

Seeing Zayn pressed against the bookshelf and being thoroughly wrecked from making out with some random bloke startles him so much that he drops the book in his hand.

“Little privacy mate?” The guy says, nodding and smirking at Liam.

Liam, on the other hand, is looking straight at Zayn who looks a cross between shocked and unaffected. Like she doesn’t know what emotion to display. Finally, unaffected wins out and she buries her face in the bloke’s throat and nips playfully.

“Do we know you?” The guy says again, getting annoyed.

Liam watches as Zayn raises her eyebrows as if to tell him to fuck off before she focuses her attention back on the guy wrapped around her. “Ignore him,” she mumbles against his jaw loud enough for Liam to hear. “Just some poor kid trying to do some school work. Let him get his look, then he can get what he came here for and sod off.”

It’s as though she’s physically slapped him and Liam steps back. He turns and storms out of the stacks and back up to the main floor of the library where he’s left his bags with Sophia. It’s when he’s sat down, empty handed that he looks up and sees her watching him curiously.

“Did you not find them?”

Liam jumps, his face blushing an impressive shade of red. “What?” He squeaks.

“The journals? Did you find them? You don’t have anything…” She nods to his hands and he lets out a nervous laugh.

“Oh. There were some people…” Liam covers his face and tries to push the visual of Zayn and that bloke against the stack out of his mind’s eye. He sees her grin at his embarrassment. 

“Liam Payne? Were there people shagging down there?”

His groan and squeak must have told her what she needed to know. Liam finds himself laughing as she cackles loud enough to garner a round of people shushing them quiet. “Oh wow. I’m so jealous,” Sophia finally says when her giggles have subsided. “I wish I had someone to shag with in the basement of the library.”

Everything he’d known about Sophia couldn’t have prepared Liam for that comment. She had always seemed so reserved, so shy and bookish. Judging from the pinkness of her cheeks, he understood that maybe she too was trying to step out of the carefully constructed preconceived notions about her.

Again, thinking about Zayn in the basement Liam vows not to let himself pine for her any longer. If what they’d been doing meant nothing to Zayn, Liam could pretend it meant nothing to him too. “I don’t know about a shag in the basement, but do you maybe want to get dinner tomorrow?”

Sophia looks as surprised by Liam’s request for a date as he himself is. The wide grin she flashes him is more than worth the nervousness that is slowly bubbling up.

“I would love to.”

“Great.”

And it was great. Liam had a date. He hadn’t asked anyone out since he’d broken up with Danielle. If anything his escapades with Zayn had given him the courage to make a move and ask a bird out. It might not have been the bird he wanted, but Sophia was fit. She was smart and she understood him. Liam knew they would have fun and right now, he needed a little bit of fun in his life. Especially as he looks up and sees Zayn walking through the library from the stairwell that leads to the basement, her hand tucked firmly in someone’s that isn’t his.

~*~*~*~*~*~

No one knew of Liam’s date with Sophia. He’d told Niall that he had something he was doing and couldn’t meet up with everyone. The blonde hadn’t pressed for more information, something Liam was very thankful for. 

They had agreed upon a nice Thai restaurant that Sophia had wanted to try but hadn’t had a chance to. Liam promised that he’d been with Niall already and if she loved Thai food, she would love it there. The date is going much better than Liam had ever expected to. He and Sophia are getting on well, she’s gorgeous and nice, everything that he knows he wants but there is just something that is missing. There is no spark, no electricity humming under his skin that he knows he’s felt every single time he’s been with Zayn. Even the night at her gallery showing, the limited time he’d spoken to her when they had just talked, nothing more, had him more charged than anything. 

They’re just finishing up their meals, deciding whether they want dessert when a shadow casts over their table. Liam looks up, expecting to see the waiter but his smile falls from his face when he sees angry blue eyes glaring at him and thin lips almost invisible as they’re set in a fine line of a frown.

Louis’ nostrils are flared and one glance down to his hands at his sides shows that they’re curled up in tight fists. Liam looks behind Louis and sees Zayn. Her eyes are wide, mouth formed into an O as she looks at Liam before her eyes focus on where his fingers are tangled with Sophia’s on the table between them.

It takes every single ounce of Liam’s power to not snatch his hand and hide it under the table, away from Louis’ accusatory glare and Zayn’s hurt expression.

“Tommo?” Liam says voice shaky. He looks at Sophia who is watching them curiously, her smile dimming down to that of one of confusion.

“Payne,” is all Louis says before he storms off, dragging Zayn behind him. Liam looks over his shoulder to see Zayn take one look back, tears in her eyes before she lets Louis lead her out into the London night. Liam can’t help but let his head sag down. It’s Sophia who breaks their connection, withdrawing her hand slowly.

“Liam?”

He can’t speak. Instead, Liam takes a deep breath and looks up into Sophia’s eyes. He watches a myriad of emotions pass over her face. Slowly, she nods. 

“Please be honest with me. Was she … Is that your girlfriend?”

Liam can’t stop the loud bark of laughter that escapes. He can’t hide the way his hands are shaking. If there is one thing he knows, it’s that he’s fucked. Wholly and truly fucked. For Zayn Malik. “No,” he answers as he shakes his head.

Sophia nods as though she’s trying to figure things out in her head.

“Do you like her?” She asks with a soft smile. Sophia must see the expression on his face because she gives a firm nod of her head. “You more than like her.”

“I think I’m in love with her.”

“Then why are we here?” Sophia starts to ask but is interrupted by the waiter. She looks at Liam before smiling up at the man. “Can you bring us the biggest dessert you have on the menu.”

“Banana boat?” The man says. “It is a banana split but with deep fried plantains and mango sticky rice with ice cream.”

Sophia nods and winks at him. “We’ll take one. Make it a big one. We’ll pay extra.”

Moments later, they’re alone and Liam has covered his face with his hands. “We are going to need ice cream for this conversation.” She says kindly, much kinder than Liam feels he deserves. When he looks at her, he sees mirth in her eyes and an amused smile on her face. As much as he wants to be offended by it, something in it tells him it’s not mocking but fond.

“Please Liam, tell me why you’re on this date with me when you’re in love with her?”

Liam shrugs and tries to avoid her questioning gaze. He jumps when she delivers a sharp kick to his shin. “Oi, what was that for?”

Sophia cocks an eyebrow and Liam feels his whole body deflate. They sit in silence, hers patient his defiant until the large dessert is set in front of them with two spoons. It’s only after they’ve both taken a few bites that he starts speaking.

“She’s way out of my league.” He’s genuinely apologetic at the way Sophia chokes on the mouthful of ice cream she’d just tried to swallow.

“You’re barking,” Sophia gasps when she can finally catch her breath again. He ducks as she slaps him across the table, not as lucky to escape another kick.

“This is domestic abuse,” Liam whines, looking around wildly.

“No judge would ever convict me,” Sophia cackles. “You deserve it for being so daft. Now why do you think she’s out of your league? You’re a right catch Liam Payne.”

Liam blushes as he tries to ignore the compliment.

“I’m serious. She’s fucking disgustingly beautiful, I will give you that,” Sophia says as she looks towards the door wistfully. “Like, I’d go gay for her, but Liam, she looked at you like you broke her heart.”

“She broke mine first,” Liam mutters under his breath. All it takes is for Sophia to nod, prompting him to continue that he lets the dam of emotion break. He tells her everything, from the first time he’d seen her to the first kiss at that party to how he’d stopped them from going too far last weekend to seeing her in the library the day before.

Throughout it all, Sophia kept silent, nodding and offering encouragement when he needed it. She let him ramble, let him talk and nearly let him cry when she finally asked for the bill and kicked him once more when he tried to pay.

“Did you ever think,” Sophia says as she signs for their dinner. She has Liam’s full attention and pulls him in for a tight hug once they’ve stood up. “That she was throwing herself at you last weekend, that this was her baring herself to you and taking your actions as rejection. “

Liam’s mouth is open and he’s gaping like a fish. It’s so absurd, so not even in the realm of reality that he can’t find the words to refute her suggestion.

“Liam, she was offering herself to you and you gave Zayn her shirt and told her you couldn’t do it.”

“We were drunk.”

“Even drunk you didn’t want her.”

“She’s Zayn Malik. I’d be mad not to want her.”

Liam kind of hates how gentle Sophia is being with him, like she’s afraid he’s going to break. Even more, he hates that she’s right to.

“She’d be mad not to want you.”

Liam knows that his laugh is slightly hysterical. They’re not going to get anywhere, because of course Sophia wouldn’t understand where he’s coming from. She’s gorgeous, fit and so incredibly smart. It’s as they’re getting to Liam’s car that Sophia stops suddenly, her eyes filled with fire. Liam would be lying if he wasn’t a little afraid.

“Excuse you Liam Payne,” she hisses.

“Okay?”

“So she’s out of your league. You can’t ask her out, you can’t tell her how you feel about her because she’s too good for you but me? I’m not as good as Zayn Malik? I’ll have you know, that I am a fucking PRIZE.”

It is most definitely the last thing he had expected Sophia to say, which is why he finds himself laughing hysterically at how offended she looks, standing across the car from him.

“And now you’re fucking laughing at me? I take back everything nice I said about you. You’re a twat.”

It’s not the first time that night Liam thinks that Sophia and Niall would be perfect for each other. He makes a mental note to ask his best friend how things are going with Jesy. He hasn’t seen hide nor hair of her in the past few weeks and he’d like at the very least to introduce them to one another.

“You’re amazing,” Liam says with a laugh as they both slide into the car. When they’re comfortable, he leans in and pulls her close for a tight hug. “God, Sophia. I can’t even tell you how glad I am that we went out tonight.”

Sophia grins and Liam loves the subtle blush that covers her cheeks. He watches her brush it off and nervously tuck her hair behind her ear. “You can name your first born after me then.”

“Done.”

~*~*~*~**~

Whenever Niall is stressed about anything or can’t get his mind clear, the blonde always goes down to the footie pitch for a few hours to run around with a ball. Liam remembers that he tells him that it might not always give him the answers he needs, but he more often than not comes back so exhausted that he passes out and his mind has to shut down for at least a full 8 hours.

Which is why on Saturday morning, Liam is on the pitch alone at ass o’clock in the morning. He’d tossed and turned all night after dropping Sophia off and finally decided as the sun came up that he needed to burn off this nervous energy.

Liam has been there for nearly an hour and a half when he sees a lone figure trudging across the grass towards him. At first he’s not sure who it is but the closer the figure gets, the easier it is to make out Louis’ figure in the sun.

“Tommo,” Liam calls when his friend is in hearing distance. Liam is a little confused when Louis doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even acknowledge him except to practically fly towards him when he’s close enough and punch Liam so hard that he stumbles back and falls on his ass. Liam’s hand flies to his face and he can feel how his right eye is already swelling, the pain rocking him right down to his jaw which was still rattling from the force.

Liam looks up in confusion, scrambling back as Louis strides forward. When Louis reaches his hand down, Liam abandons his eyes to cover his whole head, curling up into a ball to deflect any more punches that Louis has for him.

A sharp slap to the back of his head to get his attention scares a shrill scream out of him. Liam is too stunned to be embarrassed.

“Payno,” Louis says angrily as he waves his hand. Liam gingerly takes Louis’ hand like he’s expecting more but can’t help but trust the other man. When they’re both on their feet, Liam takes a step back to put more distance between them. 

“Tommo.” Liam finally says. Louis is still glaring at him without speaking, without explaining why he felt the need to punch him in the eye and they’re at a standstill.

“Wanna tell me why you broke my best friend’s heart last night?” Louis accuses. “Wanna tell me why I spent the night with her bawling over you Liam Payne? Because I’ve got to tell you, I think you’re an okay bloke, but I will beat the shit out of you for dicking her around.”

Liam’s eyes are wide as he gives a huff of impatience. “You don’t know what you’re talking about mate. I didn’t break anyone’s heart.”

“Excuse you very much,” Louis retorts. “You were out on a date with some girl last night. Going to try and deny it?” When Liam shakes his head he continues. “Zee and I saw you. She was devastated.”

Liam winces as he brings his hand up to his eye which is swelling so much he can barely see out of it. He lets out a hiss at the tender skin under his fingertips. “Why would she even care Louis?” He finally asks with a tired sigh. “I’m a novelty for her. Some good boy that Zayn will make out with in private when she’s drunk at a party and no one else knows, but in public it’s all coy and cool. Like it’s a game. I’m too clean cut for her. She’s up for shagging at a party drunk and making a point that she can” Liam takes a deep breath and sighs again. He runs his fingers through his hair and motions to let Louis know he’s going to sit down. They’re both cross legged on the grass when Liam continues. “She didn’t have anything to prove to me. Especially after what Dani said. I don’t want it to be like that, not the first time.”

Liam sees Louis’ face wrinkle as he looks him up and down. “Dude, you’re a virgin?”

Blushing, Liam shakes his head. Of course that is what Louis would take from that. “Fuck off. I don’t mean first time ever. I mean first time with her.” His cheeks go darker when Louis cackles. When the other man has calmed down a little, Liam continues. “I don’t want it to be about that, about a drunken shag at a party in someone’s room that I don’t even know. She’s worth more than that. And like I said, I don’t know if she was proving a point to what Dani said about her not being good enough for me. “

“Are you taking the piss with me right now?” Louis asks voice sharp. Liam shakes his head sadly.

“No. And what’s going to happen when I’m still the same boring bloke after she shags me. Except I’m still in love with her and she’s still embarrassed by me. So when I ran into her Thursday at the library and she was snogging some other lad in the basement, I figured she’d gotten tired of me. Louis, she was in the basement, with another bloke. Doing exactly with him what she did with me. What am I supposed to think? So Sophia was there. She is nice and fit and seemed to like me so I asked her out.”

“She thinks you think she’s too trashy,” Louis blurts out quickly. Liam’s eyes widen and Louis shakes his head as though he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. Liam notices that Louis doesn’t comment on anything else he’s said so he stamps down the disappointment. It’s then that he realizes what exactly Louis has said.

“What? What did you say?”

“You turned her down, at the party. She knows you’re a good guy, and she thinks you’re too good for her. That you think she’s not good enough for you. She sees the girls you date. Conservative, smart, studious. Good. All pure and...”

Liam can’t take any more. “I’m in love with her. It’s not that I’m too good for her, I just don’t stand a chance with her.” He shrugs as Louis stares at him. The smaller man doesn’t say a word so Liam stands up and dusts himself off. With a nod of his head, Liam jogs over to where the ball had been kicked before heading for his bag and his hoodie. 

The water for his shower is hot and beats furiously against his sore muscles. He’s curled up on the couch watching the telly when Niall comes in. The blonde’s smile drops from his face when he sees the state of Liam’s face.

“What the hell man? Who the fuck do I need to kill?” Niall asks angrily. He gently touches Liam’s cheek, hissing as Liam winces from the pain.

“Tommo.”

Niall’s eyes widen and Liam shrugs.

“Well that makes things complicated,” Niall sighs. He runs his fingers through his hair and falls back against the couch. “I mean, I will but … please don’t expect me to like it.”

Liam chuckles as he shakes his head. “Nah. It’s not even a thing Nialler. I can’t even be mad at him for it because he thought he was defending Zayn. Please don’t do or say anything.”

Niall nods as he pulls Liam close for a sideways hug. “Anything you want to talk about?”

Liam pauses and sighs. “I’m in love with her.”

“I mean other than that,” Niall offers with a warm smile. “Something I don’t already know.”

Liam shakes his head and blushes. He really does love Niall more than he can say. “Then no I guess.”

“Okay. Then what’s for lunch?”

~*~*~*~*

Liam is used to Niall being ready to party any night at any time. Usually during the week he will beg off due to homework or something else that he has going on. Tonight though, he feels like joining him. After his talk with Louis, Liam had spoken with Sophia about Zayn and what he’d talked about with her best friend. She told him that was a sign for him to find his balls and do something about his epic love for Zayn Malik.

“You need to get the fuck over yourself. Stop being a pussy and tell her how you feel.”

Niall had chosen that moment to join them and Liam swore he could see the moment that Niall fell in love with his friend. 

“Jesy?” Liam asked just to be sure. He smiled when Niall flipped him off.

“We broke up the day after Zee’s gallery showing, arse.”

Liam felt bad for not knowing. The way Niall rolled his eyes had Liam smiling. He made it up to the blonde by introducing him to Sophia and suggesting they all go out for a pint. If Liam slipped out midway through citing an appointment he forgot he had, no one called attention to it.

It’s been a week since then and Liam is following Niall and Sophia into a party that he hopes Zayn will be at. He’s not entirely sure what he will say to her if he does see her but he can’t deny that he wants the chance. Liam is nursing the bottle of water he’d gotten from the fridge as he wanders through the house looking for Zayn. As he heads into a big room with a television that he literally runs into someone.

When he looks up, he’s shocked to see it’s Zayn. Her hair is pulled back into a top bun and she’s wearing a pair of skinny jeans and band shirt under a man’s shirt. On her nose is a pair of thick rimmed glasses and if Liam thought she was gorgeous before, she’s taken his breath away entirely right now.

Liam is startled when she leans forward and gently runs her fingers over his cheek. “Lou said he punched you. God Leeyum, I’m sorry.” Zayn is biting her lip between her teeth and Liam’s chest flutters as his stomach churns sickly.

Outwardly, he gives a noncommittal shrug and smiles. “It’s not too bad. I mean, it upped my street cred. Now I’m not boring and plain. Or at least my face isn’t.”

The shock on Zayn’s face is evident as she wrinkles her nose at him. “You’re not boring or plain.” She reaches out and just as her hand is about to touch his chest, she pulls back as though she doesn’t know if she’s allowed to touch him. “You’re lovely,” she whispers.

“Lovely?” He can’t help but ask. “Then why are you embarrassed by me?”

Zayn rolls her eyes as her lips curl into a sneer. “Embarrassed by you? I’m embarrassed by ME Liam Payne. I know the girls you date. Hell, I had one tell me I wasn’t good enough for you. That I’m no good.”

“You’re better than all of them put together,” Liam growls. Seeing Zayn so unsure of herself has him feeling protective over her. He needs her to know how special she is, how utterly lovely he thinks she is. For the first time in his life, Liam acts without thinking. He pulls her close to him and draws her into his arms. Before she can argue, he hefts her up into his arms and waits for her to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

“Leeyum,” Zayn squeaks as she grips him tight. She buries her face in his throat and lets him carry her through the house and up the stairs. It’s once they’ve found an empty room that he kicks the door shut behind them and presses her against it. Liam loves how she’s giggling against his throat, holding onto him for dear life.

“Tell me you know how lovely you are,” he demands. When she shakes her head, he growls. “Zayn? Tell me you know what you do to me? How I feel about you!”

“You turned me down,” Zayn says softly. “I threw myself at you and you told me to put my shirt back on and that you couldn’t do it. Didn’t want me.”

Liam whimpers as he presses their foreheads together.

“I wanted more than just a fuck with you. I didn’t want you fucking me because Dani practically dared us to. I didn’t want you to regret it.” Liam leans in to press their mouths together, kissing Zayn with a hunger that has both of them melting against each other. “I want to take you on a proper date, where every bloke is so fucking jealous because you’re going home with me. I want to do everything with you, to you. I want…”

It’s Zayn who leans in this time, biting at Liam’s lower lip as she tugs on it roughly.

“God what have you done to me?” Zayn whimpers as she bucks against Liam’s body. She’s signaling for him to let her down so he does. When her feet are on the ground she kicks off the flats she’s wearing and slides her jeans down her hips and kicks them off. Before he can protest, Zayn cups Liam’s face in her hands and presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “I want more than just this with you Leeyum,” she assures him shyly. “If you’ll have me.”

Liam’s hands trail down Zayn’s sides to her hips. He takes a firm hold on the lace holding her panties together and rips them. To distract Zayn, Liam leans in and kisses her roughly. He absently stuffs her panties into his back pocket before he grips her thighs and hoists her back up against the wall.

She barely has a moment to mourn the loss of her panties before Liam is pulling his wallet out of his other pocket with one hand and grabbing the condom from its spot in the leather. Condom between his teeth, Liam drops the wallet and shifts Zayn’s weight so that he can tug down his jeans enough to free his throbbing cock and heavy balls.

“Tell me you know that I’m in love with you Zayn,” Liam moans. She’s taken the condom from his lips and has opened it, sliding it as best she can at the angle she’s at down his erection. He watches her shake her head shyly and he growls. Liam tips her chin up so that they’re looking at one another.

“I wanted our first time to be special. I wanted it to be when you knew I am in love with you and can’t hold off long enough to get inside of you, to feel you around me milking my cock because you’re fucking sweet and tight. I wanted to show you how special you are, give you everything you deserve,” Liam presses the words against Zayn’s throat, nipping and licking at the skin.

“Fuck,” Zayn moans as she feels Liam’s fingers slide into her pussy as he fingers her. He’s spreading her wetness up to her clit where he rubs at it roughly before adjusting his weight on his knees as he presses her tighter against the wall. “You are so fucking wicked,” she whimpers.

As Liam slides into Zayn for the first time, pressing deep inside of her body as she hugs his waist with her thighs he presses a kiss to her mouth. Their tongues duel erotically as she grasps at his shoulders with each rocky thrust he makes into her body.

“So long,” Liam whimpers as he thrusts shakily into Zayn. “Wanted you for so long.”

“Got me. Could have always had me,” Zayn promises with a smirk. Her hair is damp around the edges as sweat is covering her forehead and jaw. “Ever since you wore that fucking Derby jersey that was too small for you, your fucking chest… that stomach…”

If Liam could think properly, he would have remembered that he’d only ever worn a Derby Football jersey once. It was Niall’s and it was on a dare when Liam had lost a bet. It was at least two months before that first time he’d snogged Zayn at that party. Way before he even figured she’d ever noticed him before. He loses any thought process when Zayn tightens her fingers in the hairs at the base of his neck and tugs roughly.

“God...” Zayn whimpers. Liam can feel her grinding against his hip at the angle she’s at. It’s clear she’s rubbing her clit against his hip and her eyes have rolled back as her lower lip is caught between her teeth. “So close. God I want to come so bad Li…”

It’s awkward, but Liam adjusts them both so that he can take one hand off of her thigh and slide it between them. He takes her mouth in a hungry kiss as his finger rubs roughly against Zayn’s clit. Liam’s tongue is fucking against her own as his cock fucks as deep as he can get it at the angle he’s at.

There is a matter of minutes before Zayn has thrown her head back and is screaming Liam’s name loudly, her whole body trembling from the force of her orgasm. Once she’s stopped trembling violently, Liam allows himself to slide gingerly out of her body. He carefully removes the condom and looks to his right where there is a garbage bin close to the desk. By the time he’s turned around to get a hand on his cock, Zayn has fallen to her knees and is licking her way from the root of his cock to the head which slides easily between her lips.

“Zee, you don’t…”

Her answer is to swallow him to the root, stopping only when her nose is buried in his pubic hair. 

“Not gonna be long…” He moans. His eyes glaze over when he sees her smile around his cock. He watches her take a deep breath in through her nose before she starts to move, pulling almost the entire way off of his prick before taking him deep again. Her tongue is wicked while she swallows with each hit of his head at the back of her throat.

There is no warning when he lets out a howl of a groan and comes, spurting deep into her throat which Zayn swallows everything. When he’s finally finished and Zayn has pulled off, Liam wastes no time in pulling her up and close for an invasive kiss, licking deep into her mouth to taste himself on her.

They’re both breathing heavily as Liam pulls Zayn to her feet and he wraps himself around her. He feels her stiffen initially but finally she relaxes into his embrace. “Zayn?” He whispers softly against the skin of her throat.

“Mmmm?”

“I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to a movie with me tomorrow night? Or more, Niall and Soph are going on a date and wanted for us to double with them. Sophia is proper excited to meet you for real.”

Zayn pulls back and raises an eyebrow. “Sophia?”

“Oh. You know, that girl you saw me on a date with a few weeks ago?”

Zayn’s eyebrow furrows and Zayn looks confused. 

“She’s kind of dating Niall now. And she might have told me to stop being a soppy bastard … well she said I was a pussy, but a soppy bastard of one, and tell you how I feel about you.”

“When did she tell you that?” Zayn doesn’t look mad, just confused.

“Well, after you and Lou left that night. Got me a huge banana split of a sundae and said if I was going to act like a girl, she was going to treat me like one.”

The sound of Zayn’s laughter has Liam’s heart fluttering. He blushes as she pulls away and grabs the box of Kleenex on the desk to quickly clean herself before she slides her jeans back over her hips. When they’re both sorted out and Zayn is once again pressed against Liam’s chest in an encompassing hug, he presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

“Well? You wanna maybe go on a date with me?”

When she leans back, Liam can see the way Zayn’s eyes are dancing and the blissed out smile on her lips. “I would love to go on a million dates with you Leeyum.” She presses their mouths together in a gentle kiss before pulling off with a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Liam can’t help but ask. Their fingers tangled together as they’re holding hands.

“Boring my ass Liam Payne,” Zayn giggles. “You are anything but.” Her laughter amplifies as he blushes and ducks his head into his shoulder away from her. “Just fucked me against the wall. Proper super hero shit right there babe.”

“Never done that before. Never done it anywhere but in a bed.” He bursts into laughter at the shocked expression on Zayn’s face.

“Oh we are going to have so much fun together,” Zayn promises with a wink. Just as they exit the dark room and are thrust into the harsh light of the hallway, Liam finds himself pressed tightly against the wall, Zayn pressed into him. 

“Zee?”

Zayn presses a thorough kiss to Liam’s mouth and only stops once she’s sucked his tongue into her mouth and nearly fried all of his remaining brain cells. “You need to know babe,” she says softly. Liam melts against her as she cups his face. It’s not until she’s got his undivided attention and she knows that he’s focused on her that she continues. “You’ve said it like a dozen times tonight and I want you to know. I’m falling in love with you too. I don’t know because I’ve never felt this way before. But you need to know it’s not just you.”

“Yeah?” Liam can’t help but ask, his whole body sagging in relief.

“Yeah.”

Neither misses the echo of an ‘awwwwww’ and exaggerated sniffing in the hallway. Slowly, Liam pulls away and they both turn their heads to find Niall and Sophia curled up together with Harry and Louis standing on either side of them. All four were giving them goofy smiles, and Harry was pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. At the same time, they both give their friends the middle finger which only causes them to aww louder for them.

“Look at them,” Louis giggles playfully. “Already proper in tune with each other.”

“Our babies, growing up.” Niall agrees as he high fives Louis. Sophia tuts as she playfully smacks Niall in the stomach.

“Enough. Let them breathe.” She approaches and hugs Liam before gently doing the same with Zayn. “I’m happy for you both.” Sophia leans in to Zayn and smirks. “How was he? God I bet he is fantastic!”

“Hey,” both Niall and Liam cry at the same time. Liam groans as Zayn can’t help but smile and nod.

“I can’t even…”

“I bet.” Sophia grins and threads her arm into Zayn’s as she leads her down the hall. “Let’s go get us a drink. Boys,” she says over her shoulder with a sweet smile. “You want to join us?”

“I think we kind of have to,” Niall says with a rush as he follows the girls down the hall. 

When Liam looks at Louis, the other man simply nods in agreement. “I’d say so. You don’t know what kind of trouble those two could get up to together.”

Before Liam can head down the hall he finds himself stopped by Louis’ arm.

“She’s my best mate, practically my sister Payno. You hurt her, I’ll fuck you up. Like, I will happily cut off your dick and feed it to you. And then kill you. Slowly. So fucking slowly.”

Liam isn’t naïve enough to think that Louis won’t do as he promises. Thankfully, he has no plans on pushing Louis to such an extreme. 

“I promise mate,” Liam says sagely. “I’ve no plans to hurt her. Ever.” Liam is almost frightened by the manic grin on Louis’ face. He jumps when Louis pats him roughly on the shoulder.

“Good. Now let’s go get sloshed. I think we’ve both earned it, yeah?”

By the time they get down to the kitchen where the others have congregated, Zayn’s cheeks are pink and she’s laughing heartily at something Niall is saying to her. There is a fraction of a second where Liam wonders if he should approach her and pull her close like he wants to or give her space. The decision is taken away from him when Zayn extends her arms and makes grabby motions with her hands. When their mouths meet in a gentle kiss, Zayn’s tongue licking playfully at his lips Liam finds himself smiling into the kiss.

“Missed you babe,” Zayn says happily as she settles comfortably against Liam’s chest.

Liam ignores the way his cheeks heat with pleasure and focuses on the way his body settles against Zayn’s and he’s filled with happiness that he only ever hoped he’d find.


End file.
